The Punishment of Tom Riddle
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: When Tom Riddle outwits Hades, the Lord of the Dead decides to punish him. By siring a hero that will be his downfall, voiding the prophecy that was made about Harry Potter. Fourteen years later, Andromeda LeStrange comes to Hogwarts to fulfill her fate as the one that will finally defeat Lord Voldemort. She will make him suffer madness, defeat mortals, monsters, and become a great
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Punishment Of Tom Riddle

Rating: K

Summary: When Tom Riddle outwits Hades, the Lord of the Dead decides to punish him. By siring a hero that will be his downfall, voiding the prophecy that was made about Harry Potter. Fourteen years later, Andromeda LeStrange comes to Hogwarts to fulfill her fate as the one that will finally defeat Lord Voldemort. She will make him suffer madness, defeat mortals, monsters, and become a great hero. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1: I Fall Out of The Sky

Andromeda's POV

The story that I was told about my birth is one about revenge at the hands of my father, much like King Mino's punishment at the hands of Poseidon. One of the things that you must know about the gods, try and out wit them, you'll always lose. Lord Hades was so furious that Tom Riddle had outwitted him that he went and had sex with my mother, who was in Azkaban. I was born and then taken, by the Furies, to live in the Underworld until I was old enough to go to Camp. I've been on dozens of quests, but nothing could compare to what would happen to me next.

I was on the Argo II, to help Percy and the others, when the Roman wind spirits appeared. Everyone hung onto something, but I was blown away. I could hear Percy and Annabeth screaming for me, calling out my name, but I was soon lost in the night. The winds didn't let me go and before I could get my sword out, they threw me into the sky. I could hear them laughing as I fell.

A huge castle appeared and I found myself falling through an opening. Suddenly I heard screaming as I did the one thing that would keep me from joining those in the Underworld. I shadowed myself to the floor. Of course I mistepped and heard my ankle breaking. Really, just great! Suddenly everyone screamed in horror. Hello, my ankle is damn broken here.

"SILENCE!" came a man's voice.

Everyone stopped screaming. Wow, was this man related to dad?

"Broken…ankle," I managed to say.

"Minerva, hold her down," he said and he did something because my ankle was back in place. "Get Poppy!"

She nodded and then left.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," he said.

"Never heard of you," I told him.

Well that was actually a lie.

He smiled at me and then asked, "And what's your name?"

"Andromeda LeStrange," I told him and his eyes widened.

"You're a Lestrange," he said.

"I guess you know my mother," I told him. "Yeah, I'm her daughter. Half-blood!"

I said this because my father had told me that Hecate's world cared about blood status. Don't ask me why, sounds like something out of Nazi Germany if you ask me. A woman suddenly appeared, wearing all white.

"Get Miss LeStrange to the Hospital wing," he told her.

"I don't need any medical help," I said, "Just give me the stuff in the bag."

"I'll be a judge of that," she said.

"I know what I'm talking about," I told them. "Just give me the stuff that's in the bag and bottle."

He pulled out the godly medicine that everyone had packed and I started to scarf down a little more than I should of. Feeling feverish, I closed the bag. A golden light surrounded my ankle and I felt the swelling go down.

"Amazing," he said.

"Thanks! I might not have the healing powers that my cousins have, but I do well for myself," I said.

"Can I, at least, make sure that she's fine," the woman said.

"Sure," I said and she took out her wand and started to wave it around.

She didn't say anything, but I could feel her magic covering me. When she was done, she said, "I don't know what she took, but her ankle is healed."

"Thanks for letting me know," Dumbledore said. "Well it seems that your fall didn't have any lasting-."

"Andromeda!" a girl suddenly called out and I looked to see Ginny Weasley, daughter of Ares, standing there.

"War girl, what are you doing here?" I asked as she almost tried to knock me off my feet.

"I got to school here, dead girl," she said.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," I said.

"Hay, at least it's not Seaweed brain," she pointed out.

Good point.

"It seems that you know each other," Dumbledore stated.

"Wondering how that's possible," a man that looked like Thanatos commented.

"We go to camp together," Ginny said. "She's my cousin! HAY, LUNA, ANDROMEDA IS HERE."

"Luna is here," I said.

"Yeah!" she said, "Shocked!"

"Kind of," I remarked.

A girl wearing black robes with a Ravenclaw crest ran over and gave me a hug. She smiled widely and I thought that maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

"I thought you were going to Greece," she said.

"Long story," I told her.

"Excuse me, but cousin," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah," they said at the same time.

"It's official, Miss Weasley has some strange friends," he said.

"Got a problem with that," Ginny snarled, "Because if you do, Professor, I'll ram a spear into your stomach."

"Ginny," I said and Luna rolled her eyes.

"Why you little-."

"She's got a spear," I warned him.

"So you both knew that Bellatrix has a daughter," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, so," Ginny said.

"Need I remind you, Miss Weasley, her mother killed scores of people and caused the Longbottom's to go insane?"

"And that's, like, her fault," Ginny said, "It's not her fault that her mum is a killer. Just like it's not my fault that my family is poor."

"Point taken," Dumbledore said.

"So how are things in the other place?" Ginny asked, making a veiled reference to the Underworld.

"A mess," I answered.

"It's always a mess," Luna remarked.

"Miss LeStrange, would you like to come and continue your education," Dumbledore asked me.

"Headmaster, you're not serious?" a woman asked, "Putting this child within reach of children whose parents her mother killed."

"You smell funny," I said, catching the smell of a monster.

"I don't smell funny, you little brat," she snarled.

"The rules are simple," Dumbledore said, "Any child born with magic can come."

"And we'll show you around, make sure you don't get lost," Ginny said.

"Thanks and I would like to come," I told him.

"But-."

"Miss Weasley, take her to my office so that she can be sorted," Dumbledore said, "Everyone else, lets continue our feast."

I saw everyone looking at me as my cousins led me out of the hall.


	2. Do They Know?

Title: The Punishment Of Tom Riddle

Rating: K

Summary: When Tom Riddle outwits Hades, the Lord of the Dead decides to punish him. By siring a hero that will be his downfall, voiding the prophecy that was made about Harry Potter. Fourteen years later, Andromeda LeStrange comes to Hogwarts to fulfill her fate as the one that will finally defeat Lord Voldemort. She will make him suffer madness, defeat mortals, monsters, and become a great hero. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Review: Forgot your name, so I'm sorry. The ghosts will give her information, but she's not a full ghost Queen so they won't be bowing to her and stuff.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: Do They Know?

Andromeda's POV

"Wow, this place is awesome," I said.

"The Founders aim to please," Ginny said, "So what happened?"

"Got attacked by Roman wind spirits," I told her.

"I heard that Octavia is planning on attacking the camp," Luna remarked.

"Filthy little cockroach," Ginny snarled and I had to agree.

"I think that Hecate had this planned," I said, "Remember Chiron told us that the Wizarding world is the realm of Hecate."

"Lou Ellen seemed pleased with that knowledge," Ginny said. "But are we talking about Hecate, or Trivia?"

"Gods, my head hurts thinking about their multiple personalities that their going through."

"I totally agree," Ginny said.

"So does your mortal mother know about you being a daughter of Ares?" I asked Ginny.

"I don't know if she knows," Ginny said, sighing, "But dad blood adopted me and all that. Still didn't change the fact that I'm Ares child."

"I've got a bad feeling that we're going to have to reveal that we're demigods," Luna said, "That's the only way that half the school won't kill you."

"Yeah, Neville's going to want you dead," Ginny warned.

"Great! If it's not a vengeful earth goddess that wants to kill us all, Roman wind spirits, it's a vengeful son of two insane people. My father has put me in my own personal nightmare."

"And Professor Snape," Ginny added. "Dad told me all about how much he hates your mum and Tom Riddle."

"Someone, please kill me," I groaned.

"Don't worry; we'll make sure that he doesn't murder you."

"Or Neville," Ginny added.

"Thanks, your good friends," I said. "So what's up with this whole Harry Potter 'thing?'"

"Well, since we all know that he's no longer the 'Chosen One' everyone thinks that he's lying about Tom Riddle coming back. The Umbridge woman that's teaching Defense, she's going to report to Fudge about everything that's going on. And don't think that she's not waiting for a chance to write about you."

"Do you think she's a monster?" I asked, "Because I smelled one."

"I don't know, but Filch smells like one," Ginny remarked. "And, of course, Dumbledore is going to be telling the Order about you. Moody helped to lock your mum in Azkaban and so he's going to think that you're another Himmler or something."

"So keep on my guard," I reasoned and they both nodded.

"We're here," Luna said, "Fudge Flies!"

"Is that even a-," I started to ask, but the gargoyle moved aside so that we could pass, "Never mind."

"Dumbledore has all these insane passwords," Luna said, "He's sort of really strange that way."

I said nothing, though I did mentally agree with Luna. Who uses Fudge Flies as a password? And what, in the name of Hera, is Fudge Flies? Dumbledore's office looked huge, though not as grand as the office that Chiron uses. I sat down in a chair, waiting for some insane sentence to be carried out.

"So are you going to use any of Hecate's gifts?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," I said, "I mean, she gave me the full powers that her children have, but I don't know if I'm going to use them."

"Well you should," Ginny said, "It would do well to give Umbitch a good scare."

"Ginny, what your mortal mum would say if she heard you talking like that?" Luna said.

I giggled and asked, "Why do you think that Hecate would have given me these gifts?"

"Well Bellatrix is the unknown child of Hecate, so that makes you a legacy," Ginny said, "Trust me, Lou Ellen told us all about that. So, I think, that she would have given you the gifts and hoped that you didn't abuse them."

"And that should keep you safe from Zeus's bolts," Luna added.

"Yeah, don't want to be shot out of the sky," I said.

The door opened and in walked a woman with wild looking hair.

"Yes, Professor," Ginny said.

"Hello, child," she said, her voice filled with something that only I could sense, "It's so nice for you to come."

I saw Ginny and Luna looking at each other.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh I've been called many things but I think Medea is my old name," she said. "You know how long I've waited for a chance to get revenge on all of you?"

"The Doors of Death!" Luna gasped.

"Oh how wonderful it was when they were opened," she said, "Now it's time for you to suffer, child of Hades."

"Get us out of here," Ginny begged and I shadowed them out of the Headmaster's office.

We arrived outside and something happened and Medea was there. She grinned at me, as though I had done something funny. "RUN!" I screamed and we bolted across the grounds to a group of greenhouses. The woman that should be dead ran after us, we all screaming at the top of our lungs. Medea was an evil woman when she had been alive and she was worse being dead. I prayed to Hecate that some help would come before I ended up being blamed for something.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

I was busy enjoying dinner when Fawkes came flashing into the Great Hall, ringing an alarm that only I could understand. It took me by the hand and suddenly I was outside. I saw the three girls running towards the Greenhouses, my Divination teacher following. What the heck was going on here? I sent a Patronus to Minerva and Severus, telling them that I needed them. They joined me a couple of minutes later.

"Our Divination teacher is going after them," I told them.

"Why?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know, but I do not like it," I said, "Come on; let's see what's going on."

We slowly made our way to the Greenhouses, just in-time to hear something strange coming from her mouth. "You think that your father could hold me, Lestrange. But I got out and once I'm done with you three I'm going after those that blew me up."

I looked at my two friends, both of them were confused.

"I've got some pretty things, Lestrange," she said, "How about that chair that you can't ever get out of. Oh I've got some pretty necklaces that poison you."

"She's nutty!" Severus mouthed and I had to agree.

"Come on out, you demigod brats!" I heard her snarling, "You can't escape Medea for long. Gaia would love to see you three die!"

Gaia! Medea! What the heck was this?

The door on the other side opened and I saw the three girls' get out. Lovegood shut the door and I heard it locking.

"We have to send her essence back to the Underworld," I heard LeStrange say.

And then, without the use of a wand, I saw a fire form from her hands. She shot it at the Greenhouse and the whole thing exploded, knocking us off our feet and landing us on our backs.

"I hope that I don't get blamed for this," she said.

"That woman should of remained dead," I slowly heard Weasley say. "But Gaia has to make things hard."

Severus groaned and I could see blood coming from a cut on his head.

"Who's there?" Lestrange demanded and I heard what sounded like a sword being unsheathed.

I went for my wand, but not before the point of a sword greeted me.

"Headmaster!" I heard Lovegood say.

"Sir, dear gods," Lestrange said, "I didn't see you there."

"And it's too dark," Weasley added.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with a sword?" Severus asked her.

"And what are you doing out here?" she asked.

I saw him glaring at her and then the sword just vanished. I slowly got to my feet as had Minerva.

"He needs to get healed," Weasley said. "That cut looks bad!"

Lestrange nodded and then she extended her hand and I watched the cut heal and vanish. What kind of powers did this child have?

"Now, what did you overheard?" she demanded.

"Gaia and Medea," I told her.

"Great!" Weasley said. "He just had to-."

"Did someone call me," came a woman's voice and to my horror and sleeping face rose up, smiling at us. "Do you know why I'm smiling?"

I really didn't want the answer.

"You brought me here?" Lestrange said.

"Oh, yes, I did," Weasley said, and Fawkes cried out in alarm. "While you're here, you can watch your friends die."

"The blood of Olympus is what I need," Lovegood said.

"Get out of my friends minds," she snarled.

"Oh would you like to see me make them fight?" she asked her. "I could make them spill blood."

The sword was back.

"You can't do anything without a god," Lovegood said in a cold voice.

"That would be me," said a woman's voice and a woman appeared. "Now, I do believe that she ordered you to get out of her friends minds."

"Trivia!" Weasley snarled.

"I said, get out of her friends minds," Trivia commanded.

"I'll be back, hero," Weasley said, "And this time, no god will help you."

And then she was gone.

"Dear, gods, I feel polluted," Weasley said, her voice back.

"Are you alright?" Minerva asked.

"That was Gaia," Trivia told us. "Sorry about waiting so long, but something was blocking me."

"Gaia," LeStrange said and she nodded.

"Can you please tell us what the hell is going on here?" Minerva asked.

I saw the girl's looking at each other, and then Trivia said, "You're going to need allies, Andromeda."

"They look like they can keep a secret," Lovegood said.

"What do you know about the Greek gods?" LeStrange asked us.

"Their myths!" Minerva stated.

"I'm afraid that their real and so are the monsters," LeStrange said, "The woman that we blew up was Medea, the same woman that tried to kill Theseus. When she died she went down to the Underworld where she was supposed to stay. Now the Doors of Death have been opened and she came back."

"She was a priestess of Hecate," Weasley said, "And most likely she killed Trelawney to get to anyone that could help defeat Gaia."

"You see, Gaia is waking up. And if she gets a sacrifice of two demigods then she'll wake up. And then, Headmaster, it will be game over. You think that Tom Riddle is bad. He's nothing to Gaia."

Both Weasley and Lovegood nodded.

"Do you expect us to believe that," Severus asked.

"You're going to have no choice," LeStrange told him.

"You see, Headmaster, Andromeda is more than just Bella's daughter. She's Tom Riddle's punishment for defying death. Her birth was done by Hades, because Tom had defied death and you can't outwit a god."

"Because you're going to lose," LeStrange added.

"Wait a minute, she's You-Know-Who's punishment," Minerva said. "And-."

"And I wasn't expecting her to come here so early," Trivia said, "She's also a legacy of mine. When she was born I gave her the same powers that her mother has. Her job is to get rid of Tom and force him into the Underworld."

"Excuse me, but Harry's the one that will defeat Tom," I told her.

"The Prophecy is void," Trivia said, "Andromeda is the Chosen One!"

The tone in her voice told me that she was serious.

"Your nuts!" Minerva said.

Trivia gave her a look that told her not to push it.

"Look, let me do the job that I was born to do," LeStrange said, "Potter can take whatever credit that he wants."

I didn't like that idea, but then I said, "After what I saw, I can see that you're nothing like your mother."

"Thanks," she said.


	3. I Discover the Sorting Hat

Title: The Punishment Of Tom Riddle

Rating: K

Summary: When Tom Riddle outwits Hades, the Lord of the Dead decides to punish him. By siring a hero that will be his downfall, voiding the prophecy that was made about Harry Potter. Fourteen years later, Andromeda Lestrange comes to Hogwarts to fulfill her fate as the one that will finally defeat Lord Voldemort. She will make him suffer madness, defeat mortals, monsters, and become a great hero. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3: I Discover The Nutty Thing Called The Sorting Hat

Ginny's POV

Explaining all about demigods and stuff took what seemed like forever. I had to tell them that my father is Ares, God of War and Luna was the daughter of Athena. I felt really bad for Andromeda. Her mother being Bellatrix wasn't helping matters but she had come through for camp so many times that I really didn't care who her mother was.

I know that most won't be so understanding.

Dumbledore seemed really interested in what was going on now, since he told us that he had seen Gaia. I still can't believe that I was possessed by her. It still made me feel dirty thinking about it. Had this been what Piper had gone through when Gaia's giant twins tried to get Percy and Jason to kill each other. I know that she's trying to wake up, and that, alone, made me want to vomit. We are so dead if that happens. Luna, of course, had to tell them all about Percy's adventures before Gaia had even awoken.

Going after the Golden Fleece made Snape stare at her.

"It's real!" I told him.

"You mean Jason going after it was real," he said.

"Yep," Andromeda replied, "And all the events in the Odyssey is real as well."

"Amazing," Dumbledore said, his eyes going into made twinkle mode.

And then the dreaded Sorting Hat was taken down. Not that it happen to be awake. Andromeda would later on sum up the whole hat in one world 'nutty.' I had almost been sorted into Slytherin, myself, and it wasn't due to the fact that I had been possessed by Tom Riddle. Being Ares kid hadn't helped the Sorting Hat make its choice. True, we were brave but we were also cunning as well.

That would have really raised eyebrows if I had been in that house. I had only gotten into Gryffindor because I had threatened to burn the hat if it placed me in Slytherin. My family didn't need to know that I'm a demigod just yet. The hat was placed on her head and we all waited.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said after a five minute wait, then, "She threatened to burn me if I placed her in Slytherin. Just like Ginny Weasley did."

I laughed at what the hat was saying.

"Miss Weasley, how dare you threaten the hat," McGonagall snapped.

"Oh and give my family a sudden idea that I might not be Arthur Weasley's biological daughter, I think not. I'm not giving Ron Weasley any chance to hate me."

"But how come you're a Weasley?" Snape asked me.

"Arthur blood adopted me," I told him, "The only people in the Weasley family that knows that I'm not Arthur's biological daughter is Arthur and mum."

"Well it looks as though you have her in your house," Dumbledore said.

"Great," McGonagall muttered.

"Hay," Luna said, "She's a great warrior and a good friend. And she's nothing like her mum."

"She's going to have to prove it with the Gryffindor's," McGonagall told her.

"Don't worry; I have a funny feeling that there's going to be plenty of chances for her to do that."

I really should learn to keep my fat mouth shut. I had no idea all the stuff that she would later on go through just because she's a demigod.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Andromeda's POV

I know that Professor McGonagall hates the idea that I'm in her house. I still don't understand the need for 'houses' but Ginny told me that they were tradition. Well, it can't be any stranger than burning food for the gods. Speaking of food, I know that none of us three have eaten. Ginny told the Headmaster that they were hungry and suddenly food was there. We used the fireplace to burn our offerings to the gods, which gave us really strange looks from a guy that Ginny introduced as Professor Snape.

So this was the guy that hated my mother.

"I'll have Miss Granger take you to your house," Dumbledore told me, "And I'm going to give her a warning."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because your mother hates people like Hermione," Dumbledore replied.

"Why's that?" I repeated.

"Miss Lestrange, Miss Granger is a Muggleborn," Professor McGonagall said. "People that are Pureblood's don't like the idea that Miss Granger is around."

"Like I care about blood," I said, "I only said that I'm a half-blood because my father told me all about Tom's follower's Nazis ideas. So, unless she's a monster, I don't really care."

"Not everyone is going to believe that, especially Mr. Longbottom," she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Neville," Ginny explained, "Your mum made his parents go insane."

"Great," I muttered, "Really, really, great."

"Well I'll see you both tomorrow," Luna said, who had already finished her dinner.

"Thanks, Luna," I said and she left the office.

"Very strange girl," Dumbledore commented.

I ignored the comment.

When we were done with dinner Ginny ran off to head to bed before her Prefect 'brother' and Granger gave her detention. I remembered Ginny writing to me, before we went to Greece, about how her brother had been made Prefect and how she was sure that he would be just like Percy. She also made a note to tell her never to mention Percy in-front of any of her 'family.' I had a bad feeling that I was going to make some Weasley's angry with me just by talking about Percy Jackson. They would most likely think that I was talking about the idiot that had turned his back on his family.

I mentally sighed to myself.

Both Professors had already left and so I was left alone in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had already conjured some robes for me and left me alone to change. The only thing that I didn't have was a wand, which I really didn't need. Though I did have a funny feeling that one would be forced on me. I was thinking about where my friends were when the door opened and in walked what had to be the angriest girl that I had seen in my life.

Hades she could give Clarisse a run for her money.

"You Lestrange," she snarled.

"Yes," I said.

"I don't know how you enchanted the hat-."

"Hay, I take that as a personal insult," the hat cut in, "She didn't enchant me so get that notion out of your head. Godric made sure that it couldn't happen. I placed her in Gryffindor because she's brave and willing to sacrifice herself for her friends."

"Thanks," I said.

"Fine, come with me," she said, "And don't you dare draw your wand, as I'm going to be behind you."

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore's voice said from a corner and I jumped.

So this had Granger.

"Sir," she said.

"Miss Lestrange doesn't have a wand," he said, "I'm taking her to Diagon Alley to get it. Meet me tomorrow around nine."

"I'll be there," I said.

"And treat her like any other student in Gryffindor or I'm taking the badge away," he warned.

Granger went white and then motioned me to follow her. I swore I heard Dumbledore wishing me good luck. I had a funny feeling that I would need it. When we arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room it was empty. She told me where to go and then turned in for the night. That night I had a horrible demigod dream of Percy and Annabeth getting separated and having to battle the giants.

Thankfully I didn't scream when I woke up. I turned over and went back to sleep. I really hoped that tomorrow would be better. I should have realized that, my mother being who she is, that was wishful thinking.


	4. I Meet Violent Boy and His Supporters

Title: The Punishment Of Tom Riddle

Rating: K

Summary: When Tom Riddle outwits Hades, the Lord of the Dead decides to punish him. By siring a hero that will be his downfall, voiding the prophecy that was made about Harry Potter. Fourteen years later, Andromeda Lestrange comes to Hogwarts to fulfill her fate as the one that will finally defeat Lord Voldemort. She will make him suffer madness, defeat mortals, monsters, and become a great hero. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4: I Meet Violent Boy And His Supporters

Andromeda's POV

When I woke up I heard yelling from the other side of the door. Thinking nothing of it, I got showered and dressed. I had thirty minutes to meet the Headmaster so that I could get my stuff and I didn't want to be late. When I opened the door, however, I saw Ginny trying to hold back at least ten people.

"What the Hades is going on here?" I asked her.

"Hermione told everyone that you're here," she said.

"So?"

"Your mum made mine go insane," a round face boy snarled, "Let me at her, so that I can kill her."

"You enchanted the hat to put you in here so that you can kill us in our sleep," said a boy.

"Excuse me, but I'm not going to kill anyone in their sleep," I told him.

"Likely story," the round face boy said.

"You must be Neville Longbottom," I said, "I'm sorry about-."

A punch came at me and I grabbed it and held on tight.

"Let me go, you Death Eater scum," he snarled.

"I'm not here to fight you," I said, "Now if I let you go, then you must not try and hurt me."

"Let me go and I'll go and find a knife to rip you throat open."

"Neville, what's going on?" a red headed boy said.

"Tell her to let me go so that I can kill her," he snarled.

"Look, I don't have time for this," I said, "Now let me pass before I get nasty."

And nasty meant hellhounds.

"Great," Ginny muttered.

I tried to push him away, but the red head boy yanked my grip and I almost fell back. I focused all of my energy and soon everyone was screaming. Those that had been watching this exchange ran down to see what was going on and Ginny and I were able to push Neville aside so that I could get downstairs. The students that were still in the tower were all huddled in a corner, four hellhounds keeping them in-check.

"Gods, their still nasty looking," Ginny said.

"Yeah, I know," I said and I pushed the painting back. " (Back to the Underworld)."

And they vanished, along with me.

When I arrived in the Entrance Hall I found the Headmaster waiting on me, with something in his hand. I figured that this was breakfast.

"So how was your first night in Gryffindor?" he asked me.

"Interesting," I said shortly.

The trip to Diagon Alley was interesting. Some people waved at him but others went the other way. I had no idea what was going on and then Dumbledore said, "People will believe what they want and there's nothing that you can do to change things."

I really hoped that he didn't know about the hellhounds.

"It's not fair," I told him.

"Life, naturally, isn't fair," he said, "It's not your fault that your mother is Bellatrix. In-fact Miss Lovegood told me all about what troubles that you went through when everyone found out that your father is who your father is. I'm sure that you don't need what the Gryffindor's think in your life right now."

"It took me a long time to gain their trust," I told him.

"And I'm sure that you'll have no problem gaining the student's trust," Dumbledore said, "Just apply the same skills that you used with your 'family.'"

I nodded, but said nothing.

It took us hours to finally get done, as all the books were in English and they had to be changed to ancient Greek after they were bought. I'm not even going to go into details about the wand. That was a nightmare. When we finally got back to the school a plate of food and a glass of drink was waiting on me.

"You can go back to the tower when you're done," Dumbledore told me, "And try and make friends."

"I already have them," I said, but he was gone.

When I got done I saw Ginny who was coming back from somewhere. She at once cornered me and said, "You lucky that you didn't have Defense."

"Why? What happened?" I asked her.

"Harry got detention for telling everyone that Tom Riddle is back," she said.

"Great," I muttered.

"The students are going to try and attack you when you get back to the tower," she said, "I think it would be better if you traveled there by 'other' means."

I nodded, getting what she was meaning, and then I was gone.

When I appeared no one was around. I put my books and things into the trunk and then saw my schedule. It was written in English, but I had watched the Headmaster do the spell and so I was able to change it to Greek. I saw that I had Charms tomorrow and then Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. So I had the woman. Well, this was going to be one very interesting day.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

"Did she attack you?" Flitwick asked when I arrived back in my office.

"No, she didn't," I said.

"I can't believe that Lovegood is friends with her," he said, "But what can you expect from a girl that's not all there."

I frowned at him and then asked, "What do you have against Luna Lovegood?"

"She's making our house look bad," he said, "Everyone in Ravenclaw has made it clear that she needs to act like everyone else. And they don't like it that she's friends with Lestrange."

Severus and Minerva both looked at each other, out of the corner of their eyes.

"I'm sure that there's going to be no problems," I said, "And you better tell your ravens to leave her alone. I've got a nasty feeling that Lestrange will defend her friend."

I could see Flitwick going white.

"She should be locked up in Azkaban, along with her mum," Hagrid said.

"I agree," Moody said, "She's probably plotting to kill Potter right now."

"I seriously doubt that," Minerva said.

"You're only saying that because she's in your house," Alister said without looking at her.

"I'm going to agree with Minerva," Severus said.

Alister rolled his good eye at that.

"Minerva, I want you to make sure that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley understand that you won't put up with bullying," I said, "The child is very different from her mother and I won't have students reminding her all the time of something that she had no control over. And keep your snake's in-line, Severus."

"It's not like their going to listen to me," Severus told me.

"Well, then, they can get hurt," I told him. "Minerva, tell them that if they don't follow your instructions that they will lose their badges. That goes with all the Prefects and even the Head Boy and Girl."

"Yes, Albus," Minerva said.


	5. I Summon A Suppose Saviors Mother

Title: The Punishment Of Tom Riddle

Rating: K

Summary: When Tom Riddle outwits Hades, the Lord of the Dead decides to punish him. By siring a hero that will be his downfall, voiding the prophecy that was made about Harry Potter. Fourteen years later, Andromeda Lestrange comes to Hogwarts to fulfill her fate as the one that will finally defeat Lord Voldemort. She will make him suffer madness, defeat mortals, monsters, and become a great hero. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5: I Summon A Suppose Savior's Mother

Andromeda's POV

Dinner wasn't what you call 'wonderful.' Everyone glared at me except for Ginny. I guess I've now made it clear, in their mind's eye, that I'm just like my mother. I really shake my head. Bigots and morons will never understand that they are the problem. I had just finished my dinner when there was a tap on my shoulder.

"Harry, sit down," I heard Ginny demand.

Yeah, I figured that this was Potter. I turned to see a very angry housemate standing there.

"I don't know what you did to get into Gryffindor, but your never going to be one of us."

"And this is from the student that was almost sorted into Slytherin," I said.

Yeah, dad told me about that.

"You belong there," he snarled.

"Leave me alone," I told him, "I'm not bothering you and I'm not hexing you."

"But you will, like you used your dark arts in Gryffindor Tower."

"It's not the dark arts, it's an ability that I have," I said, "And let me remind you, Potter, but I heard that you can talk to snakes. I don't see how you have any authority to tell me what I have is the dark arts when you have an ability that people around here hate. If you had been sorted into Slytherin, you would have been blamed for everything. And, yes, Ginny told me all about your second year. So stuff it. Attacking me doesn't make your shit stink anymore than it does mine."

I saw him going red and then I decided, once and for all, to put this child in his place. He wasn't going to listen to me, but he would listen to someone else. I got up and walked only a couple of yard and then made my sword appear. He had wand out, fast, but all I did was slam the blade into the ground, giving me a direct access to the Underworld.

The ghost of Lily Potter appeared, causing everyone in the hall to gasp.

"Mum," Potter said.

"Your son is being a complete moron," I told her. "He thinks that he can bully me because I'm Bella's daughter."

"I feel so bad for you, child," Lily said.

"Don't remind me," I muttered and she turned, her arms crossed.

"Harry James Potter, is this true?" she asked him.

Having the ghost of your mother looking at you that way isn't what I would call someone's best moment.

"But-."

"Put that wand away, young man," she snapped. "Put it away!"

Potter put it away and glared at me.

"Don't you use that look around me," she snarled, "You were attacking her because she's Bella's daughter."

"But, her mother-."

"I don't care what her mum did," Lily said, "You have no right to treat her daughter like that. Especially since I know that she only discovered that her mum was Bella a year ago. And don't think that I don't know this. When you're dead, you find out things."

Potter looked like he wanted to say something but he remained silent.

"Now I'm heading back," she said, "If I'm summoned here one more time, I will be solid and give you the butt whipping that you should have gotten from my sister."

And then she was gone.

"Impressive," Ginny said.

"Thanks," I said and then I left Potter alone to stew.

Those that believed that I was some evil witch now really believed that I was some evil witch. When me and Ginny got back to Gryffindor Tower Weasley and Granger started on me.

"How dare you summon the dead," Granger said. "I don't know what hold you have over Ginny, but it's going to end."

"Leave her alone," Ginny told her, "You think that you're so hot because you have a badge on. Trust me, the only reason that you have it on is because Dumbledore felt sorry for you."

She looked like she wanted to hit her, but I said, "I didn't come here to be attacked. You don't like it that Lily gave Potter the once over, then that's your business. I'm more of a Gryffindor than you will ever be."

She laughed and then an older student said, "Granger, Weasley, Professor McGonagall wants to see you both."

"This isn't over," she threatened.

"Oh I believe that it is," I said and I watched them leave.

"Don't worry, she's straighten them out," Ginny told me.

God's, I hoped so.

I decided to spend my time reading my Charms book. The charms inside were so funny and some were pretty neat. Ginny was working on her homework, frowning as she did. I didn't dare ask her what was wrong. The two morons returned, looking upset about something. Granger glared at me, then headed up to bed. I wondered what McGonagall had said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"Can you believe it, Harry, we're told to leave Lestrange alone," Hermione said. "She's a Death Eater's daughter and McGonagall says that if we keep on bothering her, reminding her all the time that her mother is a sack of shit, that we could lose our badges."

"She has her charmed, no doubt," I said, "Look, I have detention to get to. Let me know if she does anything else that's dark."

"Good luck with the detention," Hermione said.

"Thanks," I said and I headed for Umbridge's office.

When I arrived I knocked on the door.

"Come in, Mr. Potter," Umbridge said and I walked in.


	6. I Run Into Problems

Title: The Punishment Of Tom Riddle

Rating: K

Summary: When Tom Riddle outwits Hades, the Lord of the Dead decides to punish him. By siring a hero that will be his downfall, voiding the prophecy that was made about Harry Potter. Fourteen years later, Andromeda Lestrange comes to Hogwarts to fulfill her fate as the one that will finally defeat Lord Voldemort. She will make him suffer madness, defeat mortals, monsters, and become a great hero. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about not answering anyone's comments. I've just been busy and only have time to upload a chapter. But thanks everyone that has commented and I'm glad that your enjoying this story.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 6: I Run Into Problems

Andromeda's POV

I didn't stick around to find out how Potter's detention had gone. I had gone to bed around eleven and woke up around six the next morning. A letter from Professor Snape told me that he would put a charm on the blackboard so that I could read his instructions without having to ask any questions. I gave the note a tiny smile. I didn't encounter anyone as I left the common room but the smell of blood hit me when I entered the Great Hall. I followed the smell to the Gryffindor table and saw Potter nursing his hand.

"Your going to have to tell McGonagall," I heard Granger say, not paying attention to me.

"I can't," he said. "I'm just going to have to put up with the pain today."

I groaned and then came around and grabbed his hand. At once Weasley was on his feet, his wand in his hand. I rolled my eyes and did a quick healing spell.

"I don't want you to complain about your hand," I told him and I headed to an empty spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Great going," Ginny said to me.

"Thanks," I said and then I looked over at the Ravenclaw table. "What's going on there?"

"Most likely bullying Luna again," Ginny said, "Flitwick does nothing about it."

I mentally groaned. I would take care of the ravens soon enough.

When the bell rang me and Ginny headed for Charms. We were having them with the Ravenclaws, so that meant that Luna would be joining us. When she arrived her stormy grey eyes told us that she wanted to kill someone. The ravens all giggled at her and I glared at them.

"Don't listen to them," Ginny said, "We know that you're not loony."

"They hate it because I'm friends with Andromeda," she said, "They want me to dump you because of whom your mother is."

"Great," I said, "Why don't they mind their own business in the friends department?"

"They can't," Ginny said, "But, one day, we'll get their respect."

"I hope that day is soon," I said.

Charms were easy for me, mainly because I had been tutored by Lou Ellen and her siblings. Luna, I could tell, was trying to ignore the ravens that were giggling at her. I felt my anger rising, but a warning look from Ginny told me that 'turning them into hawks' would not be a good idea. Boy, take all the fun out of life. When the bell rang we went to Transfiguration, Luna and the dumb morons going to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I've got a bad feeling about Umbridge," I told Ginny as we headed for class.

"Do you think that she's a monster," Ginny wondered.

"Gods, I hope not," I said.

Transfiguration wasn't what you call my most favorite class. The other Gryffindor's wanted nothing to do with me, and that was fine with me. However I really got a couple of them mad when I was the first student to do mine right. There seem to be something wrong with that. I helped Ginny out and we ended up being the only ones without homework. When the bell rang Professor McGonagall asked me to stay behind.

"I told Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger not to bully you," she told me.

"Does that include not drawing a wand on me," I asked her.

She gave me a look and then nodded. She then asked, "Did he draw a wand on you?"

"Yes," I answered, "Potter had a cut hand and I think it's due to Umbridge's detentions."

"What!" she snapped.

"Look at it from my point of view," I said, "He went to detention, Ginny told me about what happened in Defense yesterday, and then he has blood coming from a wound. It all adds up. And I think that Umbridge is a monster."

"What kind?" she asked.

"I don't think that you want the answer to that question," I warned.

When I showed up for lunch, and gave my offering, I sat down next to Ginny and told her what McGonagall had said.

"So she counts drawing a wand as breaking the rules," she said, "Good, he needs to be brought down to size."

"I also told her about Potter having a cut hand and how its Umbridge's doing," I added.

"Oh great," she said, "So Harry has been getting cut and then did a bad job in healing it."

"Yeah and I bet that he's not told McGonagall as she was furious about what I told her."

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "I swear, that boy is stubborn."

"I agree, though I don't think it's a good idea for him to know that I told," I advised.

"Yeah, he might explode or something," Ginny said.

I would agree with that.

When we were done we headed outside to enjoy the day. Walking along, we talked about what we were going to do when we got back to Camp. Ginny admitted that she missed her father, Ares.

"Are you planning on telling your mortal family that you're a demigod?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she said, "I mean, being a child of Ares isn't exactly the world's best thing. But I don't know how they'll react to me being different."

"You told the Headmaster and he didn't go insane," I told her.

"That's because he's all 'open minded' and stuff," she countered.

I had to agree that she had a point.

"Are you afraid that your brothers will disown you or something?" I asked her.

"I'm afraid of Potter not wanting to talk to me," she admitted.

"Well I'm sure that it won't be that bad," I said, "And if you need any BFF back up, then let me know."

"Thanks," she said.

We continued to walk and that's when I was hit with the smell of monster. I stopped Ginny and gave the sign that I gave for 'monster.' She got the message and pulled out her wand, which changed into her sword. No sooner had we done that but two Slytherin boys appeared. They grunted and then changed into bear boys. Dear gods, it was the Agrius and Oreius.

"Tasty demigods!" Agrius stated.

"Gaia is going to reward us for killing you both," Oreius said.

"I don't think so," I told him.

They came at us, but both of us had battled them before. And they weren't exactly the brightest apples in the barrel. I ducked and shot a hex at Agrius and Ginny did the same for Oreius. They were hit with them and changed into birds. They flew away and were gone.

"Thank the gods that's over," Ginny said, her sword returning to wand form.

"Another attack by Gaia," I said, "Gods, when will she leave us alone?"

"When she thinks that she's taken over the world," Ginny told me.

Not helpful words.


	7. I Get An Update From Greece

Title: The Punishment Of Tom Riddle

Rating: K

Summary: When Tom Riddle outwits Hades, the Lord of the Dead decides to punish him. By siring a hero that will be his downfall, voiding the prophecy that was made about Harry Potter. Fourteen years later, Andromeda Lestrange comes to Hogwarts to fulfill her fate as the one that will finally defeat Lord Voldemort. She will make him suffer madness, defeat mortals, monsters, and become a great hero. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 7: I Get An Update From Greece

Andromeda's POV

"I can't believe, bear boys," Ginny said after we had gotten back inside the castle. "I can't think!"

"I know," I said, "Why would they be here?"

"Well they did mention Gaia," Ginny reasoned, "And she did possess me."

I saw her shuttering at that last line. I remembered her telling me that she had been possessed by Tom Riddle, fooled into believing that he was such a nice boy. I really felt sorry for her and that had made me even more determined to bring him down.

"We'll defeat him, Ginny," I vowed.

"Thanks," she said.

Both me and Ginny got detention from Umbridge for missing her class. Having classes with a woman that hates your guts isn't what I would call a wonderful idea. The last teacher that was bad turned out to be a Fury. It was only because of the fact that I'm a child of Hades that kept her from killing me. I grumbled at the idea of serving detention with someone like Potter.

"At least you won't have to worry about seeing Ron try out," Ginny said, trying to make me feel better. "He's bad at Qudditch."

"I'm not really interested in the game," I confessed.

I thought that she would be insulted, but all she did was go back to her meal.

When I was done I headed back to Gryffindor tower to unload my bag. Upon entering, I was glad to see that it was mostly empty. Though I did see a couple of my housemates glaring at me. I ignored them, of course, and headed up to my dorm. When I opened it I found my mirror that Leo had given me, floating. I had a message.

"What's up?" I asked, taking it.

The image of the Argo II appeared and Leo was the one that was standing there.

"Andromeda, glad that you're safe," he said, "thank the gods for small things."

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He gave me a worried look and then said, "Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus."

I gasped and asked, "How?"

"They fell through a ruined substructure," he said.

"Great, I'm gone for a couple of days and their in Tartarus," I said, "Do you want me to do anything?"

"No, stay there," Leo said, "We're going to head to the House of Hades and find them. I'm hoping that Nico will be up for it. He almost died!"

Tears welled up and Leo added, "Don't cry."

"He's my brother!" I stated, "What do you expect me to do?"

"Cry," he answered.

"Good answer," I told him, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Let me know if you find him."

"I promise," he said and then the connection was cut.

"Andromeda, what's wrong?" Ginny suddenly asked as I came down the stairs.

"Not here," I hissed.

"Can't, the dumb trio is watching us," Ginny warned.

"Ginny, their in Tarterus," I told her.

Ginny went white and asked, "Who?"

"Annabeth and Percy," I answered.

"Di Immortalus," she gasped and I nodded, feeling the same way. "Who told you?"

"Leo," I answered. "Ginny, their my best friends. Well, besides you and Luna."

"You're going to the House of Hades," she said.

"I have to," I told her.

"No, I'm going," Ginny argued.

"No, you won't be able to stand up to it," I told her. "You're not a child of Hades."

"I don't care, I'm going," she said.

I put a hand on her shoulder, which earned me a glare from her 'family.' "No, I'm going."

"Hay, don't you both have detention," a girl asked us.

We both groaned. "Great," Ginny said, "We have to face moron."

"Let's get this over with and then I'll leave for the House," I told her.

I had no idea that I wouldn't get that chance.


	8. I Catch Umbridge Drinking Blood

Title: The Punishment Of Tom Riddle

Rating: K

Summary: When Tom Riddle outwits Hades, the Lord of the Dead decides to punish him. By siring a hero that will be his downfall, voiding the prophecy that was made about Harry Potter. Fourteen years later, Andromeda Lestrange comes to Hogwarts to fulfill her fate as the one that will finally defeat Lord Voldemort. She will make him suffer madness, defeat mortals, monsters, and become a great hero. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 8: I Catch Umbridge Drinking Blood

Andromeda's POV

Both Ginny and I arrived for our detention and the sudden fear that we were entering a trap filled me. I always trust my instincts and they have never let me down. The door was already open and I could see Potter setting there, hissing as he wrote. And then something out of a nightmare unfolded before me and Ginny's eyes. The woman licking something and that's when I was hit with the smell of blood.

She was drinking Potter's blood. I looked at Ginny and saw the same shocked look that I was showing. So she had seen it as well.

"Come in," she said, her fangs showing.

"I don't think so," Ginny said.

"Don't make me give you detention…again," she threatened.

We took out our objects, mine was a pen that changed into a sword and Ginny's was her wand. I had shown this before, but, due to the mist, everyone had seen a wand changing into a sword or even a piece of piping. You never knew with the mist. She came at us, while Potter was busy doing lines. We bolted, running down the corridor.

I wanted to get as far away from the office so that no mortals were hurt. Professor McGonagall was walking with Professor Snape, books in her hands.

"ESPONA!" Ginny screamed

"What the-," Snape said and I grabbed him, while Ginny grabbed McGonagall, her books falling to the floor.

"Do your thing," Ginny said, "Before she drains us of our blood."

I sent a nasty hex towards her, without looking back. A scream told me that I had gotten her. I then made a classroom door open and we drove in, the door closing behind us.

"What the hell is going on?" McGonagall asked.

"Espona and she's been drinking Potter's blood," I told her.

"Disgusting," Snape commented.

"Miss Lestrange, you have some strange opponents," McGonagall told me.

"Don't remind me," I said.

The door was pounded on and I could tell that she was trying to get in. I took my sword and rammed it through the door. A scream and the feeling of her essence going down to Tartarus told me that she was gone.

"I think it's safe to open the door," I told Ginny.

"You're the one that can tell," she said and she opened the door.

Nothing but a pile of dust remained.

"You know, I think the hat was right in placing you in Gryffindor," she said, "Eighty points for saving our lives."

"Thanks," I said, even though I really didn't care about houses.

I cast the mist, upon hearing that Dumbledore had Shacklebolt hired to teach Defense. Everyone in the school believed that he had always been teaching Defense. No one said anything, though I swore I got some strange looks from some of the Slytherin's. I don't know if they still remembered her but I really hoped I never found out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Turning Umbridge into a monster seems to be very popular.


	9. I Demand To Join the DA

Title: The Punishment Of Tom Riddle

Rating: K

Summary: When Tom Riddle outwits Hades, the Lord of the Dead decides to punish him. By siring a hero that will be his downfall, voiding the prophecy that was made about Harry Potter. Fourteen years later, Andromeda Lestrange comes to Hogwarts to fulfill her fate as the one that will finally defeat Lord Voldemort. She will make him suffer madness, defeat mortals, monsters, and become a great hero. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 9: I Demand To Join The DA

Andromada's POV

For the next couple of weeks I tried to find out more about Percy and Annabeth, but no one answered the mirror. I was still determined to go to the House of Hades but I knew that Dumbledore wouldn't allow it and Gaia was probably waiting for me to leave the school. Potter still had no idea that his blood had been used as a midnight snack for Umbridge and so far the mist was holding as far as her not being here anymore.

I was working hard through my subjects, making better grades than Hermione Granger. I'm sure that she's seething somewhere. Ginny told me not to worry about it, as I was in a different year than she was. Weasley and Granger had more Prefect duties as Halloween approached and I decided that I would try and go down to the Underworld and visit father. I had to promise myself that I wouldn't try and meet up with Percy and Annabeth. Tartarus isn't a place for people like me.

"So what's Halloween like here?" I asked Ginny.

"It's great," she said. "Oh I was thinking about you getting back at the ravens for how their treating Luna. She told me that her shoes are missing and I know who did it."

"Cho Chang and her gang of popular girls," I said and she nodded. "I'm sure that the Ravenclaw Prefects would just love seeing their house attacked."

"And you being the daughter of Bellatrix is bonus points."

I'm guessing, with her being the daughter of Ares, she's talking in the same way that her father would.

"Oh daddy sent me something," Ginny went on.

"Really, what?" I asked.

"A new spear," she answered.

I gave her an odd look and then she showed it to me. Thankfully the mist prevented anyone from seeing what it was.

"That's cool!" I said.

"Thanks," she said, putting it away.

She also showed off the new war helmet that Ares made for her. I really wondered if Ginny wasn't her father's favorite after all. On Halloween Ginny invited me to Hogsmead. I didn't know what Hogsmead was, but she told me that Harry wanted to talk to us about something. I really had a bad feeling about this.

"Are you sure that I won't get thrown out," I told her.

"Of course not," she said, "And if Harry wants to act like a jerk, then I'll walk out as well."

I'm so glad for cousin support.

Hogsmead was something else, I can tell you that much. My father would have hated it here, but I'm sure that Hermes would have loved it. All those pockets to pick. Anyway, I followed her to a very dingy looking pub and walked in. Everyone from all the houses, minus Slytherin, was there. I sat down next to Ginny and noticed a couple of snickering coming from the ravens. Luna was here, so I guess the fun can begin. I glared at them.

"As we all know the Ministry doesn't believe that Voldemort is back," Potter said to them and almost all of them flinched at his name.

"Excuse me, but I know that we're talking about Tom Riddle," I told him.

"Oh great, Lestrange's daughter is here," Weasley said.

"Shut up," Ginny hissed.

"Oh defending her," Weasley said, "And I thought that you were family."

"Why don't you shove your opinion where the sun doesn't shine," I said, "I came here because Ginny wanted me here. I'm not here to be bullied or attacked because of something that I can't control. Like I'm not standing by and allowing the ravens to bully Luna. You want a group to help defeat Tom Riddle, then you have to accept help from anywhere."

"Not from you," Weasley said.

"Ron, you have no clue what you're talking about," Ginny said, her arms crossed.

"I'm not joining a group that has Lestrange in it," a girl from Hufflepuff said, "She might tell someone all that we're doing."

"If I don't join, then I'm telling Dumbledore," I threatened. "No mother, no nothing, just Dumbledore. I'm sure that he'll be interested in why you're excluding a Gryffindor from this."

"We're not scared of you," Granger said.

I grinned at her and said, "Oh, yes you are. You're scared that you might be wrong about me, that I might not be anything like my mother."

"We know you're exactly like your mother," Potter said, "Raising the dead and all other sort of things.'

"Oh and so you would deprive this group of someone that's an excellent fighter," Ginny said, "Well I don't want to be apart of any group that excludes those that truly want Tom Riddle dead. Personally I would think that my possession by him would give me the right to invite whomever I want. But, apparently, it does not."

"We're not excluding anyone, we just don't want her," Granger said.

"Don't allow her to join, and I'm going to McGonagall about taking away your badge," Ginny threatened, "And don't think that my threat doesn't hold water."

Granger went white and said, "Fine, she can join."

"Your letting her join," someone in Ravenclaw said. "That's it, I'm not going to be apart of a group that has a Death Eater in it."

"I'm not a Death Eater! Who wants to eat Thanatos?"

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Well apparently you don't care about your O.W.L exam," Ginny said, "Trust me; she can defeat anyone without magic."

"No one can defeat anyone without magic," the boy said.

"How about we put that up for the test," Ginny said.

"Ginny, I don't want to hurt him," I told her.

"Don't worry, he deserves to be hurt," Ginny told me.

I groaned and then he said, "No, I don't want her to use any of her dark magic."

"Excuse me, but I won't be using any kind of magic," I said, and then I grabbed him and slammed him against the table.

"Let him go," Granger demanded.

"He has to hit the table before I let him go," I told her, "And that was disarming without magic."

Let's just say that once he was free I was a member of the DA.


	10. I Have A Talk With A Ghost

Title: The Punishment Of Tom Riddle

Rating: K

Summary: When Tom Riddle outwits Hades, the Lord of the Dead decides to punish him. By siring a hero that will be his downfall, voiding the prophecy that was made about Harry Potter. Fourteen years later, Andromeda Lestrange comes to Hogwarts to fulfill her fate as the one that will finally defeat Lord Voldemort. She will make him suffer madness, defeat mortals, monsters, and become a great hero. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 10: I Have A Talk With A Ghost

Andromeda's POV

Now that I was a member of the DA, I was given a coin a couple of days later. The first match between Slytherin and Gryffindor was taking place and, as Ron had made the team (Ginny decided to visit Asia), I was going to spend that time doing a little bit of work for dad. I had a Horcrux to destroy and I knew the only person that could help me was Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter. I decided to banish all the other ghosts from the castle, leaving only Ravenclaw behind. With everyone at the match, I wouldn't be seen.

Luna told me where to find her and, sure enough, she was standing there. She turned and bowed to me as a mark of respect.

"Miss Ravenclaw," I said, "I have something that I need to ask of you."

"I've heard about you," she said, "Lord Hades spoke highly of you and told me to tell you where the location of my mother's diadem is at."

Thank the gods for my father.

"I need to find your mother's diadem and destroy it," I told her.

"He told me the same thing, but then HE FILLED IT WITH DARK MAGIC," she screamed.

"I won't do that," I told her.

She sighed and said, "I know that you won't. But, others won't believe such things."

I knew that she was right.

She told me the location of the diadem and I was able to destroy it without any problems. Though I did take out the room. When I headed back to Gryffindor Tower I thought a lot about what she had gone through. Sometimes living was worse than death.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Voldemort's POV

"So this child is Bella's daughter," I said when Lucius told me all about the child that had the power to raise the dead.

"Yes, master," he said.

I thought this over and then said, "Tell Draco to find out more about her. I want to know, everything. Meanwhile, I want to finalize my plans to get my most trusted followers out of Azkaban."

"Of course, Master," Lucius said, with a smile.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapters that you're sometimes getting. This is how the story is flowing.


	11. I Punch Rich Boy's Lights Out

Title: The Punishment Of Tom Riddle

Rating: K

Summary: When Tom Riddle outwits Hades, the Lord of the Dead decides to punish him. By siring a hero that will be his downfall, voiding the prophecy that was made about Harry Potter. Fourteen years later, Andromeda LeStrange comes to Hogwarts to fulfill her fate as the one that will finally defeat Lord Voldemort. She will make him suffer madness, defeat mortals, monsters, and become a great hero. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 11: I Punch Rich Boy's Lights Out

Andromeda's POV

"You have to come quick," Ginny said as I left what was left of the Room of Requirement.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Harry and Malfoy had a fight," she said, "He insulted Lily!"

I groaned and hurried after her.

When we arrived I found Malfoy looking at me with glee. The glare that I gave was in full Hades mode and he backed away. Ginny was the one that spoke, "I bet you like the idea of insulting Lily."

Malfoy turned and said, "She was nothing but a filthy Mudblood! She deserved what she got!"

I walked over and slapped him so hard that three bone outlines appeared on his face. "You will carry that mark forever and so will your children. They will suffer nothing but pain and loss."

And I stormed down the corridor.

"Is Ginny telling the truth," one of her brother asked.

"What truth?" I asked, giving him an odd look.

"That you slapped Malfoy in the face," he clarified.

"Oh, yeah, I did. Can't stand the nasty little git!"

"Well Malfoy isn't too happy about his son being attacked," he said.

"Yeah, like I care," I told him.

"You better care, Miss Lestrange," said Professor Snape, "Lucius wants to see you."

"Great," I muttered and I left everyone in the Great Hall behind.

It took ten minutes for me to arrive in-front of his door. At once my senses were alerted and I got ready. When the Professor opened the door I found that Lucius was there, but he wasn't alone. Three other people were there, all dressed in robes with masks on.

"Nice of you to join us," he said, "Now it's time that we have some fun. Leave us, Severus."

"Of course," he said and then left, the door closing behind him.

"We're going to stun you and bring you to our master," he said, "And there's nothing that you can do to stop it."

"Oh I bet Draco told you all about me," I said.

"You better believe it," said one of the Death Eaters, "A child that can raise the dead. Now that interests the Dark Lord."

"He will soon be dead, along with my mother," I told them.

"No one can defeat the Dark-."

I whistled and seven hellhounds appeared at once. Lucius and his Death Eater friends backed away, long enough to get the one thing that would scare them to death, my scythe. I have two weapons: the sword and the scythe. It allows me to do my job, which is to oversee souls.

"_**Want to try to capture me **_," I said, my eyes red.

"Get them away from us," one of them begged.

"What the hell are you?" Lucius asked, fear in his voice and pee coming out of his pants.

"_**I'm Andromeda Lestrange, daughter of Hades**_," I told him and I cut him and his friends down like grain.

I sent the heads of the Death Eaters back to Tom Riddle as a warning: I'm coming after him next.

When I got back to the Great Hall I walked over to the Slytherin table and dropped Lucius wand on his plate of food. He looked at and then at me, the anger in his face showing.

"Next time you send Death Eaters after me, make sure that it's not below ground," I snarled. "Hope that Tom Riddle likes the little present that I've sent him, which includes your father's head."

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER, YOU HALF-BLOOD BITCH!" he screamed.

I took out my sword and pointed it at him. "Don't even try it, mortal."

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, I did it," I said, "After you told Tom Riddle about what I could do. You're the reason that your father is dead, not me."

He looked like he wanted to kill me and I wouldn't give him that chance. I turned and headed out of the Great Hall.


	12. I Get Another Update From Greece

Title: The Punishment Of Tom Riddle

Rating: K

Summary: When Tom Riddle outwits Hades, the Lord of the Dead decides to punish him. By siring a hero that will be his downfall, voiding the prophecy that was made about Harry Potter. Fourteen years later, Andromeda Lestrange comes to Hogwarts to fulfill her fate as the one that will finally defeat Lord Voldemort. She will make him suffer madness, defeat mortals, monsters, and become a great hero. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 12: I Get Another Update From Greece

Andromeda's POV

Everyone heard what I had done by the next day. I don't know if half the people now like me or hate me even more. A lot of the Slytherin's hated me for cutting Lucius and his Death Eaters down. Though a couple now truly feared me. I had already told Dumbledore about why I had done it.

"I'm not ready to meet Tom," I told him, "So I'm not allowing anyone to take me."

"I think that you're going to make Voldemort even angrier," he warned.

"I'm not scared of him," I told the Headmaster.

"You should be," Snape told me.

I looked at him and said, "The only reason that I didn't cut you down is that father told me how much you hate Tom and want him defeated." I turned back to the Headmaster, "My methods are not up to be explained. I will not only prove that Potter was right about Tom being back but I will cut him down like I cut down his followers."

And I left the office.

I stormed into the common room, students running to get away from me. When I slammed the door shut in the dorm I found that mirror floating. There was a message for me. I went over and grabbed it, Leo appearing.

"We have Percy and Annabeth," he told me, "And guess what happened?"

"What?" I snarled.

Leo gave me a look and then asked, "Okay, what has your black sword in a twist?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Okay," he said slowly, "Anyway, found out that Nico is in-love with Percy."

"What," I said.

"Yeah, Percy was shocked," Leo said, "Anyway, got them both out and the monsters are finally contained in Tartarus. Gods, didn't think that we would get them out. That place is worst than what Nico said and he barely survived it."

"So you're heading to Greece," I said.

"Yeah, we should be there soon," Leo said, "Are you sure that your okay?"

"Had to cut down some mortal followers of Tom, got almost kidnapped, the usual stuff that children of Hades go through."

Leo groaned and said, "I hope that I never find out what your day is like when none of that stuff is happening."

"I think the world ends," I told him.

"Well I'll let you know how things are going once we get rid of Gaia," he said and then the mirror went blank.

I stuffed the mirror away just as one of the students walked in. She grabbed something and hurried out of the room. I really need to figure things out and fast. I grabbed my books and headed down to the common room. I had homework to get done.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Snape's POV

"I'm sure that the Dark Lord knows that Lucius and his friends are dead," I told the Headmaster, "And he's going to blame Bella for it."

"If he can get her out of Azkaban," Dumbledore told me.

I gave him a look and said, "Of course he can get her out. He's not powerless."

"That I'm going to agree with," Dumbledore said, "When you're summoned by Tom, find out what he's going to be doing. I want to know if he's planning on trying to get more Death Eaters to kidnap her."

"Of course," I said and then I left his office.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Once again, a short chapter. The next one, hopefully, will be longer.


	13. I have to Rescue some Adults

Title: The Punishment Of Tom Riddle

Rating: K

Summary: When Tom Riddle outwits Hades, the Lord of the Dead decides to punish him. By siring a hero that will be his downfall, voiding the prophecy that was made about Harry Potter. Fourteen years later, Andromeda Lestrange comes to Hogwarts to fulfill her fate as the one that will finally defeat Lord Voldemort. She will make him suffer madness, defeat mortals, monsters, and become a great hero. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 13: I Have To Rescue Some Adults

Andromeda's POV

When I woke up the next morning I joined Ginny and we headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When we arrived, we sat down, and both of us gave an offering to our godly parents. I told her about what had happened in-between Rome and Greece.

"Nico has feelings for Percy," Ginny said, shocked.

"Yeah," I said, "Weird!"

"I'll agree with that," Ginny said, "Well I'm sure that Percy will explain that he's got feelings only for Annabeth and all that stuff. But I'm glad they're out of Tartarus."

"Me too," I said and went back to eating.

When the bell rang to start morning classes we all headed for Muggle Studies. When we walked in we found that the teacher's desk was empty. I was suddenly hit with a really bad feeling.

"Where's the teacher at?" someone asked.

"I need to check up on something," I told Ginny and I bolted.

There was no Professor McGonagall and no Headmaster Dumbledore. Even Filch was gone. I went down to the dungeons and found that Professor Snape was missing. When I got back to Muggle Studies I told Ginny about what I had seen.

"But what took them?" Ginny asked me.

"I need to make a call," I said and I hurried to make a connection with Apollo.

"Hello, hello, hello," he chanted. "How's my favorite niece?"

"Well," I said, "We have a problem."

"Oh, yes, you do," he said, "Your teachers have been taken?"

"What! Why whom?" I asked him.

"Harpies and two Ophiotaurus," Apollo answered.

"Great," I muttered. "Where are they at?"

"On a small island where my temple use to be," Apollo answered. "Andromeda, Zeus will punish me if he finds out that I'm helping you. Don't tell him."

"I won't," I said and then the connection was cut.

Luna wanted to come and help, which I was fine with. I wasn't fine with the Golden Trio coming. There were monsters that these three couldn't fight against. Of course they had no idea that they were fighting monsters as Ginny hadn't told them. Potter thought that Death Eaters had done it, though Granger couldn't understand why they had taken Snape.

"You three will get yourselves killed," I told them.

"Dumbledore has been taken," Potter said, "I'm going with you."

Yeah, let's forget about the 'other' staff members that were taken too.

"Their not going to say no for an answer," Luna told me.

I groaned, "Fine, you can come. But Ginny is leading this rescue mission."

"Sounds fine with me," Potter said.

Within thirty minutes we were on a ship that Ares had given Ginny. The thing that freaked her brother out was the dead people. I rolled my eyes and said, "Tell them that we're going to Delos."

"Okay, dead men, we're heading to Delos," Ginny told them, "And no slacking or I'm throwing you overboard."

That got them into action.

The ship wasn't really that fast, but it got us there in a nine days. That's when I saw the Argo II. I guess they were anchoring here as well.

"Make land," Ginny ordered and the anchor dropped.

"What is the Argo II doing here?" Luna wondered.

"Probably trying to find anything on Delos," I said. "The strange thing is; where are all the tourists?"

"Is this where Dumbledore is at?" Potter asked.

"Harry, the other staff members were kidnapped," Granger reminded him.

"We're going to have to be careful," I told them, "And don't act all brave or else, your dead."

"Is that a threat?" Potter asked.

"Excuse me, but we're here to rescue the staff," Luna reminded him, "Not to argue about dumb things."

"Gods, wish Annabeth was here," I said.

"I can think," Ginny said.

I chose not to say anything to that.

So Ginny came up with a plan to get the staff and hopefully avoid the Harpies and the Ophiotaurus. The harpies were stupid so I conjured a net. Granger was about to open her mouth about something, but Luna put a hand over her mouth.

"We have to sometimes break the rules," she told her.

"Okay, Harry, Ron, check to see where their at," Ginny ordered, "Once we find out, then we'll know what to do."

"Okay," Weasley said and he and Potter moved on.

"The rest of us, we watch out for bull snakes," I said and Ginny and Luna nodded.

The bull snakes were waiting on Potter and Weasley. They ran back to us as fast as they could and Ginny made her long spear appear. The same one that I had warned Professor Snape about. She threw it and the first one exploded into a pile of dust. The other got away and tried to attack us. I took out my scythe and cut it down as well.

"Bloody hell, what were those things?" Weasley asked.

"Monsters," Ginny answered, her spear appearing.

"Where the hell did you get a spear?" Weasley asked.

"Later," I told them, "We need to get the harpies away from the staff."

"Their in that open temple ruin," Potter told me. "And there are some kids as well, and really annoying creature."

"Great, Coach is here," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "He's going to get us all killed."

"He's pretty loud," Potter remarked.

"That's coach," I said. "I'm going to do something. Are they alone?"

"Yeah," Potter said.

"Good, because I've got an idea," I told them, "It's time to use some of my filthy mother's cunning on this one."

"Are they gone?" Ginny asked Potter.

"Yeah," Potter said.

"They'll be back," I told him, "And that means we don't have much time."

Apollo's temple at Delos was divided into two parts. Which meant that we could lay the trap without hurting any of the staff and our seven heroes? I knew that we didn't dare try and untie them or else the harpies would be back. Ginny told Potter this when he tried to get near where they were.

"We're going to do the same thing that the Argonauts did," I told them, "The second part of the temple will serve as the trap."

"And how do you know this will work?" Potter asked me, glaring at me at the same time.

"It worked for Jason," I reminded him.

Everyone looked more hogtied then an Alabama State Fair. I saw Jason and Percy looking at each other and then I magically made the net go where I wanted to. I then made a table appear and filled it will all sorts of good things to eat.

"Let's hide," I told them and we ran to a large bolder that must have been apart of the temple at one time.

The furies and food are two things that go together very well. The net, which wouldn't magically appear until they started to eat the food, was foolproof. One of them licked a black man that I knew to be Kingsley. That's totally gross! They approached the table as though they thought this might be the same kind of trap. I almost thought they would sense it and then they started to eat the food. The net was sprung and it all came down. They screeched like a bunch of banshee's and gave us all dirty looks when we appeared.

"Try it and I'll send you all to Tartarus," I told them as the others went to untie the staff and heroes.

"Thank Merlin," McGonagall said, "I didn't think that we would get any help."

"What the blood hell are those things?" a woman that had constantly changing hair, asked.

"Harpies," Annabeth said. "Gods, I can't believe that we got captured."

"How the bloody hell are we getting back home?" Snape asked us.

"We're heading to Greece," Annabeth told them.

"We're heading back to the school," I told them, "We'll had back using the ship that Ginny got."

"How did Miss Weasley get a ship?" someone asked.

"You really don't want to know," I said, "And I've got a feeling that this will be one trip that none of you will forget."

We all loaded into our ships, the adults freaking out with the dead people, and the Argo II headed to Greece and we headed back to the school.


End file.
